Watashi No Hansamuna Seteppu No Chichi
by Haha Hikaru
Summary: "aku tidak suka Okaa-san menikah dengannya" "Okaa-san..tidakkah kau sadar, pria itu lebih cocok menjadi kakakku dari pada suamimu, dia terlalu muda untukmu, usia kami saja hanya terpaut tujuh tahun" "Okaa-san.. kumohon, aku tidak mau menanggung malu karena Okaa-san menikahi pria itu" "Aku mencintaimu Sakura" "Kau Ayah ku" #Republish
1. Chapter 1

Watashi No Hansamuna Seteppu No Chichi

Chapter 1

===o0o===

_"aku tidak suka Okaa-san menikah dengannya"_

_"apapun yang terjadi Okaa-san akan tetap menikah dengannya"_

_"Okaa-san..tidakkah kau sadar, pria itu lebih cocok menjadi kakakku dari pada suamimu, dia terlalu muda untukmu, usia kami saja hanya terpaut tujuh tahun"_

_"…."_

_"Okaa-san.. kumohon, aku tidak mau menanggung malu karena Okaa-san menikahi pria itu"_

_"…"_

_"Okaa-san..?"_

_"Okaa-san akan tetap menikah dengannya.."_

…

Sakura membuka matanya terbangun dari mimpi yang terasa nyata. Tidak, lebih tepatnya adalah memori yang selalu masuk kedalam mimpinya sejak ibunya meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu. Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan meraih handphonenya untuk melihat jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00, waktunya ia untuk bangun, mandi dan bergegas ke sekolah.

Biasanya ibunya yang selalu membangunkannya di pagi hari, tapi semenjak ibunya pergi untuk selamanya Sakura harus mulai terbiasa bangun labih cepat karena dia ingin menghindari seseorang yang kemungkinan saat ini sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

CEKLEEEEKK.. tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, apa yang baru saja Sakura pikirikan pun terjadi. "Sakura bangun sudah pagi" suara bass seorang pria yang mengalun indah itu terdengar dari ambang pintu.

"aku sudah bangung" jawab Sakura ketus. Duduk dari posisinya yang tadi masih berbaring.

"Hn, bersiaplah kesekolah kalau begitu"

Suara pria itu menghilang dari ambang pintu, Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu lalu menoleh ke tempat tidurnya. Ia bangun dan mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya sendiri, biasanya Sakura akan melakukan ini setelah ibunya mengomelinya karena pergi tanpa merapikan tempat tidurnya. Tapi sekarang, ia merapikkannya sebelum ibunya melakukannya, atau ibunya tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya lagi.

Setelah merapikan tempat tidur Sakura bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat kesekolah. Aroma wangi makanan tercium ketika ia masuk ke dapur, Sakura bisa melihat pria itu berdiri di dapur dengan celemek bercorak bunga. Pria yang usianya baru saja menginjak usia 24 tahun itu terlihat mempesona dengan balutan pakaian seperti apapun, bahkan dengan celemek bercorak bunga itu sekali pun. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna selalu membuat Sakura tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Pria itu memiliki daya tarik yang besar, selalu bisa menarik perhatian Sakura.

Pria itu tersenyum padanya ketika berputar dan melihat Sakura sedang memperhatikkannya. "selamat pagi sweetie pie, sarapan dulu"

"ne Tou-san.." Tou-san.. benar, begitulah Sakura seharusnya memanggilnya, karena pria mempesona ini adalah ayah-nya; ayah tirinya. Ibunya Haruno Mebuki memutuskan untuk menikah dengan laki-laki yang usianya berbeda sangat jauh. Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk menentang pernikahan ini, karena tentu saja pria ini lebih cocok untuk menjadi kakaknya atau mungkin saja kekasihnya. Tetapi mungkin karena besarnya cinta diantara mereka berdua, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Sakura duduk di atas kursi makan lalu merilik kearah ayah tirinya dalam diam. Uchiha Sasuke, adalah pria yang memiliki banyak sekali pekerjaan, sebagai pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar pria itu seharusnya saat ini duduk di atas kursi menunggu istrinya yang menyiapkan makanan, tapi herannya pria itu melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak tirinya. Sakura yakin semua karyawan di kantornya pasti akan bengong jika mereka melihat direktur mereka berada di dapur sedang memasak dengan memakai celemek bercorak bunga. Sebesar itukah cinta pria ini kepada ibunya hingga ia rela melakukan hal ini?.

"hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?" Sasuke meletakkan panci sop Miso di atas meja dan menuangkannya di dalam mangkok milik Sakura.

"aku harus ketempat kursus setelah pulang sekolah, Tou-san tidak perlu menjemputku" jawab Sakura dingin.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "sudah kubilang kan jangan memanggilku Tou-san"

"kenapa..? kau kan memang Tou-sanku, meskipun kau ayah tiriku"

Sasuke mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya, menatap Sakura dengan alis berkerut. "pulang dari tempat kursus jam berapa?"

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" bantah Sakura

"jam berapa?" Sasuke mengulangi dengan nada penuh penekanan yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan berang, semenjak pria itu menjadi ayah tirinya Sakura selalu harus mematuhi apapun yang di perintahkan oleh pria itu. Setiap hari ia diantar dan dijemput kesekolah, membuat teman-temannya bertanya-tanya siapa Sasuke. Sakura harus diam membisu karena sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahukan siapapun bahwa Sasuke adalah ayah tirinya, memalukan? Bukan.. bukan karena Sakura malu, tapi karena Sakura tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu bahwa pria tampan dan mempesona ini adalah ayah tirinya, Sakura tidak ingin mereka tahu bahwa diam-diam ia telah jatuh cinta kepada ayah tirinya.

"jam 5" akhirnya Sakura pun menjawab pertanTuhann itu.

"euhm.. aku akan berada di depan tempat kursus tepat setelah kau selesai"

Sakura tersenyum sinis, tunggu saja karena kau tidak akan menemukan aku disana. Sakura hanya berbohong mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi ketempat kursus. Sakura hanya beralasan agar Sasuke tidak pergi menjemputnya. Entah kenapa perasaan benci ini muncul lebih kuat dari biasanya, Sakura sebisa mungkin ingin menghindari Sasuke karena ia sadar telah jatuh cinta pada ayah tirinya. Sakura sadar, ibunya menikahi Sasuke pasti karena mereka saling mencintai, hingga akhirnya mengabaikan perbedaan usia yang besar itu. karena itu Sakura berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri, ia tidak bisa menghianati ibunya dengan mengejar pria ini. Ia yakin ibunya yang berada disurga saat ini akan merasa sakit hati melihat pria yang dicintainya didekati oleh putrinya sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke" panggil Sakura, memang seperti itulah biasanya Sakura memanggil Sasuke. bukan Tou-san bukan juga kakak. "setelah Okaa-san meninggal tidakkah seharunya kita tinggal terpisah?. Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab mengurusku, aku bisa sendiri"

"Selama kau masih sekolah kau merupakan tanggung jawabku, terlebih lagi karena ibumu sudah meninggal" jawab Sasuke santai, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura sedikitpun. Sasuke tahu pembicaraan seperti ini tidak akan bisa dihindari cepat atau lambat.

"aku bisa tinggal di tempat saudara ibuku yang lain, tidak harus denganmu"

"ibumu tidak memiliki keluarga"

"Okaa-san punya satu adik"

"adik yang suka mabuk-mabukan"

"itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus hidup bersamamu"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatanya yang sedang mengunyah lalu menoleh kearah Sakura. "ibumu memintaku untuk merawatmu sebelum dia meninggal, dan itu akan kulakukan"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan airmata yang hendak keluar disana. "kenapa tidak kau berikan saja aku satu rumah dan tinggalkan aku disana sendirian" desisnya.

"aku tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"kenapa tidak bisa?"

"karena aku menikahi ibumu itu artinya aku bertanggung jawab padanya juga pada dirimu. Dengan arti lain aku akan memastikan kesejahteraanmu, kebahagianmu dan juga kehidupanmu. Jangan banyak bertanya lagi Sakura, habiskan sarapanmu"

"tapi.."

"sudah cukup" Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya lalu memukul meja sedikit lebih keras. "jangan membantah lagi, kita akan tetap tinggal bersama"

Sakura diam tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Sakura mau saja tetap tinggal bersama Sasuke, tapi ia takut akan perasaannya kepada Sasuke yang semakin hari semakin kuat ini.

.  
.

"Sakura-Tuhan.." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kearah sahabatnya yang berlari menghampirinya. "hari ini kau tidak dijemput?"

Sakura mencibirkan bibrinya kesal, pasti selalu ada yang bertanya seperti itu. "hari ini aku ingin pulang menaikki kereta saja"

"aaah.. sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihat pria yang misterius itu. apa kau tetap tidak akan bilang padaku siapa dia?. Kekasihmu atau kakak laki-laKurenaiu?"

"bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Sakura ketus. "Ino Pig.. bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ke mall hari ini?"

"Enak saja.. kita ada kursus hari ini, kau ingat? Sebentar lagi kita ada ujian"

"ayolah, belajar terus apa tidak membuatmu sakit kepala?",Ino mengerutkan alisnya, tentu saja siapa yang tidak pusing. "kajja, kita jalan-jalan dulu hari ini"

"eeiiss.. kau ini. jika aku dapat nilai kecil kau harus tanggung jawab ya?"

"Iya iya kau cerewet sekali sekarang kita shopping!" Sakura pun menarik tangan Ino, bergegas kearah mall terdekat. Ia ingin melupakan tentang Pria tampan yang menjadi ayah tirinya, ingin terbebas dari pria yang menjerat hatinya itu. Jika pria itu marah, ia bisa melakukannya nanti, apa-pun hukuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke akan ia terima dengan senang hati. Yang pasti Sakura ingin menghindar untuk sementara waktu dari pria itu.

.

Ddrrrtt…dddrrrttt…dddrrrtt…

Hari menjelang malam Sakura masih asik bermain bersama dengan Ino, gadis itu sekali lagi memaksa sahabatnya untuk bermain ke game station terdekat, bermain sepuasnya dengan segala macam permainan disana.

"Sakura-Tuhan.. ponselmu terus bergetar dari tadi" Ino menoleh ke arah ponsel Sakura yang terletak di saku tas yang transparan, menampilkan sebuah nama yang tertera disana. "siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"bukan siapa-siapa.. Ino Pig, konsentrasi saja pada permainannya" teriak Sakura, mengimbangi suara musik yang keluar dari mesin permainan dan menggerakkan tangannya memukul kepala-kepala kodok yang muncul dari lubang-lubang itu.

Bukannya melanjutkan permainan Ino malah mengambil ponselnya sendiri. "Okaa-sanku menelponku Sakura-Tuhan, sudah waktunya aku pulang"

"sebentar lagi saja.. ayolah"

"Enak saja, Okaa-sanku bisa marah.. sudah ya Saku" Ino pun menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar dari gametation itu. meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

Sakura berhenti bermain lalu menudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat bermain itu, tanganya terulur mengambil handphonenya. Matanya mengernyit melihat 50 panggilan tak terjawab dan puluhan SMS yang isinya sama.

From: Uchiha Sasuke

Anak nakal, kau dimana?

Angkat teleponku

Sakura.. angkat teleponnya, kau dimana sweetie?

Jangan membuatku cemas.. aku akan melapor ke polisi sekarang juga

Uchiha Sakura..! kau ingin membuatku mati muda?

Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau menjawab teleponnya?

Sudah cukup aku akan melapor kepolisi

.

Sakura menarik sudut bibir kananya keatas, tersenyum sinis. Pria ini benar-benar total menjalani perannya sebagai seorang ayah. Benar-benar perhatian kepada anak perempuan satu-satunya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyembunyikan kepalanya dilututnya menahan isak tangisnya, seandainya saja pria ini bukan ayah tirinya. "kenapa kau harus menikah dengan Okaa-san..? kenapae..? kenapa kau harus menjadi ayah tiriku?".

.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan balasan dimana Sasuke bisa menemukannya, Sakura pun bergegas ke pinggiran jalan di depan mall. Menunggu Sasuke datang menjemputnya, Sakura bisa melihat di dalam kepalanya kecemasan di wajah Sasuke saat ini. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan merasa cemas jika anak dari wanita yang kau cintai menghilang tanpa kabar sedikitpun.

Sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam melaju pesat dari ujung jalan, dengan cepat pula mobil itu berhenti di hadapan Sakura. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu keluar dari mobil itu berlari menghampiri Sakura. Sakura melebarkan matanya terkejut mendapati pria itu basah kuyup, seperti baru saja keluar dari kolam renang atau baru saja di guyur oleh satu ton air.

"kenapa kau basah?"

"kemana saja kau?"

Secara bersamaan mereka menanyakan pertanTuhann yang berbeda. "aku memutuskan untuk merefresingkan diriku. Jadi aku bermain di mall" jawab Sakura santai.

"kau kan bisa menghubungiku"

"aku tidak mau diganggu"

"Uchiha Sakura… kau.."

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau harus ingat, aku bukan anakmu, kau tidak bisa mengaturku ini atau itu. aku bebas melakukan apapun juga"

"Sialan, Sakura.." Sasuke menyambar lengan atas gadis itu lalu mengguncangnnya keras, ekspresinya sarat akan kecemasan. "jika terjadi sesuatu padamu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"kau tinggal mengatakan pada Okaa-san di surga, bahwa anaknya adalah anak yang sangat nakal dan kau tidak bisa lagi mengurusnya" Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan berang.

Sasuke bernafas dengan cepat, menatap Sakura dengan emosi yang terpancar jelas dari matanya. Ia menarik Sakura mendekat padanya hingga wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senci lagi. "jangan menguji kesabaranku. Aku sudah cukup menahan diri selama ini"

"lalu kenapa tidak kau buang saja aku"

"tidak akan pernah, seumur hidupku kau akan tetap tinggal bersamaku. Kau mengerti..?" Sasuke mengguncang Sakura sekali lalu menarik gadis itu bersamanya menuju kearah mobil. "mulai besok akan ada bodyguard kemanapun kau pergi"

"Apa..?"

"itu karena kau tidak patuh padaku"

"oh Tuhan.. tentu saja, maafkan aku karena tidak patuh.., Tou-san" jawab Sakura sinis ketika mengucapkan kata Tou-san.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dengan ekspresi keras. Sakura pun membalas tatapan itu dengan sama kerasnya seperti Sasuke. lama mereka saling bersikeras pada pendirian masing-masing. Sasuke yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk menyudahi perdebatan itu dengan membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Sakura masuk, setelahnya ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura bisa melihat kursi kemudi yang basah, sesaat ia lupa bahwa Sasuke datang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria itu. "kau habis berenang dimana?" sindir Sakura.

"kau tahu, selagi kau asik bermain di dalam mall di luar orang-orang sedang kewalahan karena tiba-tiba hujan besar datang"

"di luar hujan?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya. 'dan kau basah-basahan mencariku?' batin Sakura, sebegitu cemaskah Sasuke pada Sakura?. Pada anak dari wanita yang dicintainya?. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah luar jendela. Memandang jalanan yang ternyata memang basah karena sempat terguyur hujan. Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya, ia merasa cemburu kepada ibunya yang sudah meninggal, cemburu karena tahu betapa besar Sasuke mencintai ibunya. Kenapa Sasuke harus mencintai ibunya sebesar ini?.

.  
.

"haachiii…"

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan sumpit berada di mulutnya, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Sasuke bersin. Setelah pulang dalam keadaan basah Sasuke tidak langsung mandi, pria itu langsung menuju keruang kerjanya dan bekerja hingga waktu yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Hingga keesokan paginya Sakura bangung dengan melihat pria itu sedikit pucat dan bersin-bersin selama menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Sakura tidak mendapatkan hukuman karena kenakalannya kemarin, ia bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak marah besar, dan keesokan paginya masih bersedia menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Sakura ingin sekali menyentuhkan tanganya di dahi lebar itu, tetapi ia bertahan hanya dengan memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke.

"hachiii.."

"kau sakit?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak bertanya.

"tidak" jawab Sasuke

"tapi kau terlihat pucat"

"aku tidak apa-apa Sweetie.. kau pulang jam berapa nanti?"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya. "seperti biasa" jawabnya.

"tunggu aku, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi. mengerti?"

"ne.."

"Hacchiii.." Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan mengambil air putih hangat, menuangkannya kedalam gelas lalu meneguknya pelan-pelan.

"sebaiknya minum obat" usul Sakura

"tidak perlu.. aku tidak apa-apa. kau sudah selesai sarapan?. Aku akan siap-siap, tunggu aku dimobil" setelah memberikan perintahnya, Sasuke pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Sakura menunggu dengan sabar di mobil seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Sasuke, ia melirik kearah jam tangannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam tetapi pria itu tidak juga muncul. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung, ia sudah terlambat, dan sebaiknya bergegas dengan pergi sendiri tanpa menunggu Sasuke, tapi kekhawatirannya kepada Sasuke lebih besar dari keinginannya untuk masuk ke sekolah, karena itu Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri di dalam kamarnya, tanganya menopang dirinya dengan bersandar di lemari. Berdiri dengan sambil mengusap pelipisnya, Sakura menelan salivanya melihat kemeja Sasuke yang tidak terkancing sepenuhnya. Pria itu terlihat sedang menahan sakit, keringat dingin pun keluar dari tengkuk dan kepalanya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dengan alis berkerut. "Tak apa, aku tinggal memakai baju" Sasuke sedikit terhuyung ketika hendak mengancingkan lagi sisa kancing kemejanya. Sakura berlari cepat kearah Sasuke lalu mengalungkan lengannya di seputar pinggang Sasuke, menahan pria itu agar tidak jatuh. Sakura menarik nafasnya tertahan merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang panas di balik kemejanya.

"sepertinya kau sakit, kau istirahat saja"

"tidak perlu, kau harus sekolah"

"aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"tidak perlu, aku akan mengantarmu"

"Uchiha Sasuke, diam dan dengarkan aku sekali saja" sentak Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya mendengar sentakan itu, matanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan buram, kepalanya serasa berputar dan bisa pingsan kapan saja. Sakura benar, ia tidak bisa pergi mengantar gadis itu jika tidak mereka akan mengalami kecelakaan karena Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membawa mobil.

Sasuke pun pasrah ketika di tuntun ke arah tempat tidur, ia terbanting keras di atas tempa tidur. Erangan terlontar keluar dari mulut Sasuke, seumur hidupnya Sasuke jarang sekali sakit, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya melihat betapa lemahnya Sasuke saat ini. apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang biasanya Okaa-sannya lakukan jika Sakura sakit?. Sakura menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sudah memejamkan matanya, pelan-pelan Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Sasuke. ia ragu sejenak tetapi tetap memutuskan untuk menyentuh dahi itu.

"panas" desis Sakura. Sakura hendak memutar tubuhnya ketika tangan Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"hati-hati disekolah eoh? telepon aku jika ada apa-apa" bisik Sasuke dengan mata masih terpejam.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengigit bibirnya. Meskipun dalam keadaan panas dan sakit pria ini masih menghawatirkannya?.

Setelah terlepas dari tangan Sasuke, Sakura pun mengambil thermometer dan kompres, melupakan kewajibannya yang harus berangkat ke sekolah Sakura pun menjaga dan merawat Sasuke dengan masih menggunakan seragam SMA nya. Seperti yang sering ibunya lakukan pada Sakura, Sakura pun memberikan Sasuke obat lalu mengusap tubuh Sasuke yang basah.

Sasuke sempat terbangun ketika Sakura menggantikan pakaiannya, pria itu tidak bertanya kenapa Sakura masih di rumah bukannya ke sekolah. Pria itu hanya menatap Sakura selama gadis itu membuka pakaiannya dan memakaikan pakaian yang baru. Dengan wajah yang memerah Sakura berkonsentrasi mengusap tubuh basah Sasuke yang berkeringan dengan kain basah. Matanya sesekali menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat.

Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya lagi ketika sudah merasa nyaman karena berganti dengan pakaian kering. Sakura pun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Memeriksa panas tubuh Sasuke yang sudah menurun, dan iapun bergegas memasakkan bubur untuk Sasuke.

.

Menjelang malam Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur yang ia masak di campur dengan sayuran dan kaldu ayam. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas. Yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menoleh kearah Sakura.

"makan buburnya, agar kau cepat pulih" ujar gadis itu, duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan membantu Sasuke duduk bersandar di tempat tidur. "kau bisa makan sendiri?" tanya Sakura canggung. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kosong, sebagai jawaban ia belum terlalu kuat mengangkat mangkuk bubur.

Sakura pun tersenyum pelan, lalu mengambil mangkuk, menyendok sedikit bubur lalu meniupkannya sebelum menyuapi Sasuke. Sasuke menerima suapan itu dengan lemah dan menelan pelan buburnya, matanya tidak lepas sedetik pun dari wajah Sakura.

"kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Sasuke setelah suapan keempat.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanTuhann itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bolos" ujar Sasuke tulus.

"tidak perlu.. aku melakukan ini karena kita mencintai orang yang sama." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. "kau merawatku karena rasa cintamu kepada Okaa-san, begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria yang dicintai oleh Okaa-san sakit tanpa dirawat sedikit pun"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya, kepalanya bersandar pada bantal di belakangnya. "lagi" ujar Sakura menyodorkan satu sendok bubur lagi.

"tidak.." Sasuke mengelak dari sodoran sendok itu. "keluarlah Sakura"

"kenapa..? tapi, kau harus menghabiskan bubur ini"

"keluarlah.. tinggalkan aku"

Sakura bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyuruhnya keluar? Apa karena baru saja ia menyinggung perihal ibunya?. Apa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja dilanda perasaan rindu pada ibunya?. Tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kesal, Sakura pun keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap itu.

.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian Sakura memasak nasi goreng untuk dirinya sendiri, sepanjang hari telepon di rumah berdering, beberapa pegawai Sasuke menanyai kabar pria itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak terdengar terkejut ketika Sakura yang menjawab telepon-telepon itu. Di rumah besar ini sebisa mungkin Sakura tidak mengangkat teleponnya, karena ia tahu yang menelpon pasti berkepentingan kepada Sasuke.

Sakura tidak pernah tahu, apakah orang-orang tahu Sasuke menikahi ibunya. Hidup berdua saja dengan Sasuke membuatnya menyimpuklan tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaanya, karena itu Sakura cukup terkejut mendapati orang-orang itu tidak kaget mendapati dirinya menjawab telepon Sasuke.

Sakura membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sasuke, melongkokkan kepalanya ke dalam, melihat Sasuke sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sakura masuk dengan langkah yang perlahan agar pria itu tidak terbangung, tangannya menyentuh kedahi Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sakura tersenyum dan bernafas lega karena panasnya sudah turun. Sakura duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan memeriksa pakaian Sasuke. Jika basah ia harus menggantikannya lagi. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di hati Sakura karena pakaian itu tidak basah. Sakura cukup menyukai kegiatan menggantikan pakaian Sasuke.

Seharusnya Sakura keluar setelah memastikan pria itu baik-baik saja, tetapi gadis itu masih bergeming disana, menatap wajah damai Sasuke yang sedang tidur. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bentuk mata, hidung dan bibir pria itu. Selama ini Sakura tidak berani memperhatikan Sasuke seperti ini, karena itu Sakura tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini.

Sasuke bergerak sedikit, membuat Sakura Harus menahan nafas, takut pria itu terbangung. Beruntungnya Sakura pria itu sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, Sakurapun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memandangi wajah Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecut memikirkan betapa beruntungnya ibunya karena mendapatkan cinta dari pria ini. Perasaan iri dan cemburu itupun kembali muncul di benaknya. Sakura pun bertanya-tanya seperti apa Sasuke memperlakukan ibunya? Apa Sasuke mencium ibunya? Apa mereka sering bercinta?. Sakura pun menoleh kearah tempat tidur yang kosong disebelah Sasuke. Jika mereka bercinta mereka pasti melakukannya disini. Pikirnya..

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. ia tidak bisa membayangkan ibunya berada di bawah kekuasaan Sasuke, Sakura benar-benar merasa iri dan cemburu kepada ibunya. "kenapa harus Okaa-san..?" sekali lagi Sakura mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa harus Okaa-san? Bukan aku?" Sakura menahan getaran hebat dari tubuhnya, airmata jatuh di pipinya, merasakan sesak di dadanya karena rasa cemburu. "kenapa kau bertemu dengan Okaa-san terlebih dulu..?" Sakura tertawa miris. "aah.. tidak perlu.. jika kau bertemu denganku lebih dulu kau mungkin tidak bisa mengelak mencintai Okaa-san bukan?. Karena cinta tidak pernah bisa diduga" Sakura mengusap airmata di pipinya, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Tuhanh.. siapa yang mengira jika cinta juga datang padaku" Sakura menyentukan satu jarinya dipelipis Sasuke. pria yang terlelap seperti bayi itu sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh sentuhan dan suara Sakura. "Tou-san.." bisik Sakura, "apa aku salah jika jatuh cinta padamu?.. apa aku salah jika mencintai pria yang di cintai oleh Okaa-san..?" airmata kembali jatuh dipipinya. "Tou-san.. jawab aku.."

Sasuke diam, tidak terbangun sedikitpun. "jika kau tahu aku mencintaimu apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Mengusirku, karena aku telah menghianati Okaa-san..?. Jika benar begitu maka kau harus tahu agar kau mengusirkan dan aku bisa jauh darimu hingga perasaan ini sirna dengan sendirinya.." Sakura tidak berhenti menangis, berbisik dalam keheningan malam di sebelah Sasuke yang tertidur. "tapi aku ragu perasaan ini bisa menghilang.. Tou-san bagaimana ini..?"

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu mengusap airmatanya, menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Dengan berani Sakura membungkuk di atas Sasuke, berhenti di wajah Sasuke beberapa senti menatap wajah malaikat Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan matanya menyentuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sasuke untuk beberapa detik. "I love you my step Father". Bisikan itu di ucapkan dengan sangat pelan, hingga hanya Sakura yang bisa mendengarnya.

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar lalu menutup pintu secara perlahan. Sudah di putuskan, Sakura akan tetap mencintai Sasuke sebagai ayah tirinya. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi nanti. Sakura akan tetap memendam perasaannya, agar bisa terus berada di dekat Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke bangun keesokan paginya dalam keadaan yang sudah kembali sehat. Tidak ada suhu badan yang panas lagi atau pun kepala yang berdenyut pusing. Pagi ini ia bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi dan memakai celana kain serta kaos putih. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat gadis bertubuh ramping, dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya terurai di punggungnya. Seragam SMA nya tertutupi celemek bercorak bunga. Gadis itu bersenandung pelan sambil mengaduk panci beraroma sup ayam bercampur gingseng.

"kau bangun lebih pagi hari ini" Sasuke mengejutkan gadis itu. Sakura memutar tubuhnya cepat menghadap kearah Sasuke. Gadis ini terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. "kau masak apa sweetie pie..?" ujarnya, menghampiri Sakura.

Mata Sakura tidak lepas dari Sasuke. "sup Tomat, itu untukmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya ke arah panci lalu menunduk agar bisa menatap wajah Sakura, yang tingginya hanya sebatas lehernya. "tidak pernah lebih baik dari hari ini" jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat jantung Sakura hampir saja melompat dari dadanya. "aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak".

"kau tidak pernah tahu, karena Okaa-san yang selalu masak, lalu setelah Okaa-san meninggal kau yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan pekerjaan Okaa-san" Sakura berputar dan kembali mengaduk isi dari panci itu.

"perlu ku bantu?" Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura, membuat jarak yang sangat dekat hingga dadanya hampir mengenai punggung Sakura.

"tidak perlu, Tou-san duduk saja" jawab Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mengertukan alisnya mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya Tou-san. Sakura terlihat berbeda, lebih ceria dan lebih membuka diri dari biasanya. Tidak ada kata-kata ketus atau-pun ekspresi dingin, tapi yang mengganggu Sasuke adalah gadis itu memanggilnya Tou-san. Mungkin kemarin Sakura memanggilnya Tou-san karena gadis itu ingin menyindir Sasuke, tapi hari ini gadis itu terdengar serius memanggilnya Tou-san.

"hari ini aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kelas dan bertemu dengan gurumu untuk meminta maaf karena kau sudah bolos kemarin" Sasuke duduk dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari Sakura.

"ne.." jawab Sakura patuh. "ini di makan" Sakura mengulurkan sup itu di depan Sasuke lalu ikut duduk bersama pria itu. "selamat menikmati Tou-san" selesai memberikan ucapan selamat makan kepada Sasuke, Sakura pun mulai menyantap sarapannya. Tidak menyadari sama sekali tatapan menyelidik dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menata Sakura bingung. "kenapa kau berubah pagi ini?"

"Ha..?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan mulut penuh. "itu karena aku sadar akan kesalahanku, Tou-san sakit kemarin karena mencariku di bawah guyuran hujan, belum lagi. Tou-san sudah banyak berkorban untukku. Aku tahu Tou-san banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah karena tidak bisa membereskan pekerjaanmu di kantor, kau harus mengantar dan menjemputku, memasak makan malam untukku sampai pekerjaanmu terbengkalai. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan sebagai permintaan maaf dan ucapan terima kasih selain menjadi anak yang berbakti padamu"

"Sakura…"

"karena itu, Tou-san.. mulai sekarang, Tou-san tidak perlu mengurus makanan untukku, biar aku yang masak untuk kita berdua. Aku juga bisa mengurus rumah. Aku akan menjadi anak yang manis.. tidak akan nakal lagi"

"Sakura.."

"nee Tou-san.."

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. "jangan memanggilku Tou-san"

"tapi kau memang ayahku"

"hanya ayah tiri, jadi berhenti memanggilku Tou-san"

"kenapa..?"

Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura, "karena aku terlalu muda untuk di panggil Tou-san, benar kan?"

Sakura ikut tersenyum kepada Sasuke. "benar, jadi.. aku akan memanggilmu seperti biasa saja"

"itu lebih baik" Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui.

"jadi.. Uchiha Sasuke.. kita berteman?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk berjabat tangan.

"teman" Sasuke pun menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. "habiskan makananmu sweetie, aku harus menemui gurumu karena kemarin kau membolos"

"Um.."

.

.

Setibanya di sekolah Sasuke menemui wali kelas Sakura dan menjelaskan alasan kenapa Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. "aah.. jadi Sakura tidak masuk sekolah kemarin karena harus merawatmu yang sedang sakit" guru Kurenai.

"yee.. seperti itulah.."

"jika saya boleh tahu apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, apa yang harus ia jawab?. Berkata jujur bahwa ia adalah ayah tiri dari Sakura?.

"dia ayah tiriku.." jawab Sakura. Sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menjawab pertanTuhann guru itu.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura, terkejut tentu saja, ia tidak mengira Sakura akan berkata sejujur itu.

"oo.. benarkah.." guru Kurenai memandang Sasuke dari atas kebawah. Ayah tiri Sakura muda sekali pikirnya. "baiklah, terima kasih atas penjelasannya, untuk Sakura yang sekarang sedang di masa tingkat akhir memang tidak boleh membolos"

Sasuke kembali menoleh kearah guru itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "mohon bimbingannya untuk Sakura"

.

Selesai menemui sang wali kelas, Sasuke pun keluar bersama dengan Sakura. "terima kasih karena mau menemui guruku" Sakura berhenti tepat dibelakang Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya. Sasuke pun berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya.

"memang sudah seharusnya bukan?" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "malam nanti biar aku yang masak, kau bisa santai bekerja jika punya"

"Hn.."

"Ja ne.. hati-hati menyetirnya"

"Hn.. belajar yang rajin"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan kearah kelasnya, Sasuke menatap lama punggung Sakura yang menjauh sebelum akhirnya ia pun berjalan keluar dari sekolah itu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang pria memanggil nama Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan.." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya melihat ke arah pria yang memanggil Sakura, seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sakura. "kau sudah sembuh?" pemuda itu pun menghampiri Sakura yang berhenti setelah namanya dipanggil.

"aku tidak sakit" jawab Sakura

"ooh.. mereka bilang kau sakit, aku hendak mengunjungimu begitu tahu kau sakit, tapi aku tidak tahu rumahmu, sebenarnya kau pindah kemana sih?"

Sakura tertawa ringan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "jika kuceritakan kau tidak akan percaya"

"ooh.. kenapa? Memangnya kau pindah kemana?"

"ke sebuah istana megah" Sakura merentangkan tangannya lebar sambil meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas.

"Tuhan….. ceritakan padaku!" pemuda itupun berjalan mengejar Sakura, setelah berhasil mengejar Sakura, pemuda itu mengalungkan lengannya dibahu Sakura, lalu mereka masuk kedalam kelas bersama-sama.

Sasuke berdiri cukup lama setelah kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam kelas, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat benar-benar tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

.

.  
.

"tuan Uchiha ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu dimana saat ini sekretarisnya sendang berdiri diambang pintu. "siapa?"

"Haruno Sumru"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya mengenali nama itu, ia tidak akan ragu lagi siapa yang datang padanya di jam kerja dan apa maksud kedatangan dari orang itu. "persilahkan masuk" dengan kasar Sasuke meletakkan pulpen yang tadi di pegangnya di atas meja lalu berdiri dan memutari meja kerjanya. Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya di tepian meja kerjanya dan melipat kedua tangannya menanti kedatangan tamu tidak di undang itu.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang pria bertubuh lebih pendek dari Sasuke, dengan rambut raven yang acak-acakan dan baju yang berantakan. Wajahnya di tumbuhi oleh beberapa bakal jenggot, terlihat kasar dan lelah.

"ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sinis

"Tuhan.. adik ipar macam apa yang menyambut kakak iparnya seperti itu?"

"cihh.. jangan berbasa-basi, langsung saja Haruno Sumru"

"aku butuh uang" akhirnya pria itu pun menyampaikan dengan gamlang maksud kedatangannya.

"dengar, aku bukan bank yang bisa kau mintai uang setiap kali kau butuh uang untuk mabuk-mabukan"

"kau tahu, kakakku yang cantik selalu memberikan uang padaku, jadi seperti Sakura yang menjadi tanggunganmu sudah seharusnya kau juga menanggungku, berikan uang padaku"

"semasa hidup Mebuki tidak pernah memberikanmu uang, kau tidak perlu mengarang cerita"

"ciih.." Sumru meludah kesal kearah kanan, matanya menatap berang Sasuke. tapi ia tidak akan menyerah, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan sebotol soju ataupun bir. "baiklah, jika kau tidak mau memberikan uang padaku, aku yakin keponakanku yang cantik bersedia memberikan sedikit uangnya padaku"

Sumru memutar tubuhnya lalu melangkah pergi setelah mengatakan ancamannya. Sasuke melangkah lebar dan menahan Sumru dengan mencengkeram pundak pria itu, dengan ekspresi keras dan marah Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantung celana dan mengeluarkan beberapa puluh won. Dengan sigap Sumru mengambil dompet Sasuke dari tangan Sasuke dan mengeluarkan semua uang Sasuke.

Sumru tersenyum puas melihat banyaknya uang yang ada ditangannya, diberikannya lagi dompet yang sudah kosong itu kepada Sasuke. "bauklah.. nee.. aku akan datang lagi jika uang ini habis" setelah memberikan cengiran yang menjijikkan pria itupun pergi dari ruangan itu. Sasuke mengeram kesal sambil menyisir jari-jarinya kerambutnya yang berwarna biru donker. Selalu berakhir seperti ini jika ia harus berhadapan dengan adik dari mendiang istrinya.

.

.

"Sakura-Chan.. kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?" suara Ino mengalun dari kejauhan, Sakura harus memutar kepalanya agar bisa melihat Ino yang berlari mengejarnya.

"aku harus cepat, aku sudah dijemput"

Ino tiba disebelah Sakura dengan nafas yang menderu cepat, butuh waktu bagi Sakura untuk menormalkan kembali nafasnya. "hari ini aku bosan, ayo kita bolos lagi seperti kemarin".

"Ya ampun., aku bisa dimarahi"

"dimarahi siapa? Pamanmu?" Ino mengerutkan alisnya bingung, ia tahu ibu Sakura sudah meninggal dan Sakura tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain pamannya yang sudah mabuk-mabukkan. "jadi kau tinggal bersama pamanmu?"

"tidak perlu.. aku tinggal dengan ayah tiriku"

"Apa..!?

"ceritanya panjang Ino Pig, dan aku tidak mau menjelaskannya" . 'karena itu menyiksaku' batin Sakura. "yang pasti, pria yang sering kau lihat menjemputku itu adalah ayah tiriku"

"APA…?"

Sakura memejamkan sebelah matanya mendengar teriakan kaget dari Ino, ia tahu semua akan bereaksi seperti itu, bukan karena ternyata ia memiliki ayah tiri, tapi karena ayah tirinya masih sangat muda.

"sudahlah, aku tidak ingin dimarahi lagi hari ini, aku pergi dulu.. Sampai jumpa Ino Pig" Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan Ino yang masih terkejut di tempatnya berdiri. Sakura tersenyum miris melihat keterkejutan Ino, seandainya saja Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke sebagai pacarnya itu akan membuat hatinya lebih bahagia dari pada seperti saat ini. rasanya seperti mengumumkan bahwa ada batasan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. hanya ayah dan anak.

"heeii.. gadis manis kau mau kemana terburu-buru?" sekali lagi seseorang memanggil Sakura, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah pria yang menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"aa.. Sai aku harus segera pulang"

"naiklah.. kuantar" tawar pria yang di panggil Sai itu.

"aku sudah dijemput"

"dijemput? Apa pria yang sering menjemputmu itu?"

"oo.."

"pacarmu?"

"tidak perlu.. dia.. "

"Sakura..." pria itu memotong kalimat Sakura, seolah-olah tidak sabaran karena tiba-tiba pria itu merasa takut, takut di dahului oleh seseorang. "bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran saja?"

"nee..?" Sakura melebarkan matanya terkejut, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar seseorang mengajaknya berpacaran, terlebih lagi yang mengajaknya dalah temannya sendiri, teman yang selalu ada bersamanya sejak ia kecil.

"sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau susah di dekati dan aku tidak tenang setiap kali melihatmu di jemput oleh pria yang membawa mobil. Aku sudah sangat ingin menanyaimu tentang hal ini, tapi aku takut kau akan mengejekku. Tapi, jika aku tidak mengatakannya aku juga takut tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi. meskipun kau menolakku, aku tetap ingin kau tahu perasaanku padamu, aku menyukaimu"

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, ekspresinya benar-benar tidak terbaca, terkejut tentu saja, Syok sudah pasti. "kau punya cara aneh untuk mengungkapkan perasaan" jawab Sakura gugup.

"jadi? Kau mau..?"

"aku.." Sakura menggerakkan bola matanya dengan resah, meskipun ia tahu ia mencintai Sasuke tapi jika ada seseorang mengajaknya berpacaran seperti ini pun tetap membuat Sakura gugup. "ini terlalu cepat"

Sai tersenyum. "kalau begitu pikirkan dengan baik ne.. aku tunggu jawabanmu" setelah itu pun Sai pergi dengan mengayuh sepedanya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam bengong. Sama seperti halnya Ino yang ia tinggalkan tadi dibelakangnnya. Sakura mendengus pelan, entah knapa hari ini sepertinya adalah hari yang penuh dengan kejutan untuk beberapa orang.

Sakura pun memutar tubuhnya dan terkejut karena kepalanya berbenturan dengan dada seorang pria yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. "Kyaa.. Tuhan.. kau mengagetkanku" teriak Sakura pada pria yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke sinir, matanya tidak lepas menatap Sai yang menjauh bersama sepedanya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, kenapa sepertinya hari ini orang-orang terus mengajukan pertanTuhann padanya. "bukan, tapi dia baru saja memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya" jawab Sakura jujur.

"lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"aku belum menjawabnya, mendadak sekali aku jadi bingung" Sakura pun terkekeh pelan karena rasa malu, ia merasa berpuas diri, ternyata dirinya cukup lumayan disukai bukan? Buktinya Shimura Sai menyukainya.

"tolak saja"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya menoleh kearah Sasuke. "menolaknya? Kenapa..? ini pertama kalinya ada pria yang mengajakku berpacaran, tidakkan itu membuatmu juga ikut senang? Anak tirimu ini cukup laku Uchiha Sasuke, seharusnya kau mendukungku untuk menerimanya"

"aku tidak akan mendukungmu untuk berpacaran"

"kenapa..? aku juga ingin menikmati masa muda, ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya berpacaran"

"tidak sekarang, kau masih kecil"

"Apa..? Tuhan.. apa aku terlihat kecil untukmu Tou-san?. lihat tinggiku saja melewati batas bahumu, aku tergolong tinggi bukan? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Sakura mengulurkan tanganya di atas kepalanya mengukur tingginya dengan Sasuke.

"dengar bagiku kau masih seorang bocah, karena di bantalmu masih ada iler, kau juga harus di bangunkan setiap pagi, kau juga masih hobi nonton film kartun dan kau juga masih memakai celana dalam bergambar hello kitty"

"Tuhan… Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tega mengatakan hal itu sesantai itu. baginya Sasuke yang melihat celana dalamnya saja sudah memalukan apa lagi pria itu harus mengatakannya.

"aku sudah bilang kan pakaian dalamku akan kucuci sendiri"

"aku tidak mencucinya, kau menjemurnya di kamar mandi, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihatnya, celana dalam hello kitty, bra yang berenda di.."

"Pantat ayam.. berhenti bicara" sekali lagi Sakura membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya kesal, ia selalu lupa untuk mengambil celana dalam yang ia jemur di kamar mandi, Okaa-sannya selalu menegurnya karena hal itu. di lihat oleh Sasuke benar-benar hal yang memalukan. Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah Sakura pun melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Sasuke. Baiklah, pria itu sudah melihat pakaian dalamnya bukan? Sakura tidak harus merasa malu lagi setelah ini.

"kau lihatkan kan, kau masih bocah untuk berpacaran"

"tapi ada satu hal yang kau lupakan" potong Sakura, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bertanya. "kau lupa aku sudah mendapati tamu setiap bulan dan kau juga lupa, aku sudah punya payudara" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang merah, sudah terlanjur, sekalian saja ia buat malu dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "kau melihat Bra ku bukan? Jangan lupa jika bra itu juga punya isinya"

Sasuke otomatis menurunkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Sakura keleher dan tiba di tempat yang disebut oleh Sakura isi dari bra itu tadi. Sasuke tersedak pelan lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Melihat Sasuke salah tingkah Sakura pun berpuas diri, Sasuke boleh saja menganggap Sakura masih kecil karena ia masih sekolah tapi pria itu tidak tahu bahwa anak muda jaman sekarang lebih gamlang dan lebih berani.

"sudah.. pokoknya kau belum boleh berpacaran"

"aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu"

"jika kau tidak salah pagi tadi kau bilang mulai hari ini kau akan patuh padaku"

"kecuali yang ini"

"Uchiha Sakura.." tegur Sasuke tegas

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura pun membalas panggilan Sasuke

"kau boleh pacaran setelah kau lulus Sekolah, itu pesan dari ibumu. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura terdiam, dan mau tidak mau ia pun patuh karena Sasuke menyebutkan tentang ibunya. "ya sudah.. aku mengerti"

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Baiklah.. kita pulang"

"malam ini kau mau makan apa Uchiha Sasuke?"

"apa yang bisa kau masak?"

"Sup Tomat"

"itu saja.."

"aku juga bisa masak ramen"

"Hn semua juga bisa memasak ramen"

.

.

TBC…

Haloha ini Fic Republish dari kak MyLittleChick yang berpair Cho Kyuhyun Shin Nara. Ok akhir kata RnR. Semakin banyak kalian Review semakin cepat saya edit dan saya publish. Ok see you


	2. Chapter 2

Watashi No Hansamuna Seteppu No Chichi

Chapter 2

—-o0o—- 

TENG…TENG… suara bel sekolah terdengar di seluruh ruangan kelas, menandakan jam pelajaran telah usai dan seluruh siswa bergegas merapikan peralatan sekolahnya sambil berbisik-bisik kemana mereka akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka sebulan kedepan.

"Sakura... apa kau punya rencana untuk liburan musim panas ini?" Ino memutar tubuhnya ketika Sakura sedang memasukkan kotak pensilnya ke dalam tas.

"aku tidak tahu, ayah tiriku belum memberikanku izin untuk berlibur" jawab Sakura sedikit kesal.

"oo..kenapa.. kenapa ayah tirimu pelit sekali?, saat ibumu masih hidup dan kalian tinggal berdua saja kau boleh pergi kemana saja"

"tidak tau, Sasuke bilang, karena aku harus fokus belajar. Kau tahu kan kita sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian kelulusan"

"aku tahu, tapi heii.. ini liburan musim panas bukan? Kita tidak perlu belajar setiap hari, bayangkan kau harus belajar selama sebulan penuh. setidaknya kita harus bersenang-senang paling tidak sehari atau dua hari untuk menyegarkan pikiran kita"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "itu yang ku katakan padanya kemarin, tapi dia tetap bersikeras aku tidak boleh kemana-mana"

"yaaahh.. tidak asik.. tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ikut liburan yang diadakan oleh kelas sebelah, mereka mau ke pantai"

"pantai..?"

"Tentu saja.. bayangkan kita bisa pakai bikini di pantai" Ino menjadi lebih bersemangat ketika Sakura menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikannya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia juga bosan harus belajar terus. Sasuke memang terlalu ketat memasang peraturan, dia tidak boleh kesini atau kesana. Tidak boleh ini atau itu, bahkan tidak boleh berpacaran, khas seorang ayah yang tidak ingin putrinya celaka. "aku juga ingin ke pantai"

"kalau begitu ayo…"

"baiklah.. aku akan meminta izin darinya terlebih dahulu jika tetap tidak boleh aku akan kabur"

"itu baru Haruno Sakura yang ku kenal" teriak Ino bersemangat, ia langsung memeluk Sakura dengan girang melupakan jika di kelas masih ada guru yang juga sedang merapikan alat-alat mengajarnya.

.

.

.

"Annabelle.."

"Hn, bosan"

"baiklah.. Rio 2"

"aku tidak nonton film kartun"

"yaahh.. Uchiha Sasuke, hari ini giliranku memilih film kan? jadi aku ingin nonton Rio 2"

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya melihat sampul kotak film yang di sodorkan oleh Sakura, film kartun yang menceritakan tentang burung berwarna biru. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka, ia tahu kegemaran Sakura menonton film kartun. Tapi yang benar saja, apa dia juga harus menonton film kartun?.

Sasuke mengambil kotak film itu lalu membuangnya ke atas sofa. "nonton yang lain saja"

"Heeyy… tidak ada yang lebih aku inginkan dari pada menonton film itu" Sakura mengambil lagi kotak film itu lalu tanpa persetujuan dari Sasuke ia pun mulai menyalakan film itu.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah, "kau masih ingin mengelak kalau kau memang anak kecil Haruno Sakura?"

"apa salahnya jika wanita dewasa juga hobi nonton film kartun? Kaa-san juga menyukai film kartun" bantah Sakura.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, mau tidak mau ia mengikuti keinginan Sakura. Setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin pertemanan, mereka membuat jadwal baru untuk lebih akrab dan tidak bertengkat terus-terusan dengan menonton film bersama-sama di _Home_ _teater mini _milik Sasuke yang terletak di salah satu ruangan di rumahnya itu. Tetapi, meskipun adanya peraturan tersebut Sasuke dan Sakura tetap bertengkar dari hal-hal kecil ataupun besar, tapi sebagian besar pertengkaran itu terjadi karena Sasuke yang terlalu mengekang dan mengatur Sakura. Wajar saja jika gadis itu sedikit membangkang dari Sasuke.

"_aku bukan anakmu, jangan mengaturku"_

"_kau janji mau mematuhiku kemarin"_

"_aku tidak tahu jika kau begitu banyak aturan, Kaa-san saja tidak pernah seketat ini mengaturku. Aku seperti anak berpenyakitan saja dikurung terus di rumah"_

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap mematuhi Sasuke. Mungkin karena janji yang pernah ia buat di saat mereka sepakat untuk bersahabat saja. Karena itu, untuk membalas Sakura yang mematuhinya Sasuke memanjakannya dengan membelikan/memberikan apa yang Sakura inginkan.

"_aku ingin handphone keluaran terbaru"_

"_aku ingin Tv sendiri di kamarku"_

"_aku ingin punya sepatu baru"_

"_aku ingin punya mobil"_

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya teringat akan permintaan Sakura yang terakhir, mobil?. Sim saja gadis itu tidak punya bagaimana ia mau minta mobil?. Dari sana Sasuke memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar bahwa Sakura belum boleh punya mobil sendiri, Sasuke akan membelikan mobil jika gadis itu sudah cukup umur dan memiliki sim. Setelah ceramah panjang lebar, Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya karena keinginannya yang tidak tercapai. Tidak ingin gadis itu berlama-lama marah padanya, akhirnya Sasuke pun membelikan sesuatu yang lain untuk Sakura. Sebuah Sepeda.

"_sementara ini saja"_ ujar Sasuke saat itu. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat sepeda itu, setelahnya Sasuke tahu bahwa permintaan ingin satu buah mobil hanyalah akal-akalan Sakura yang memang ingin menjahili Sasuke.

Sasuke marah? Tentu saja, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia ikut tertawa, ia senang karena gadis itu tidak lagi merasa keberatan dengan keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya, dan tidak marah-marah lagi karena di jaga terlalu ketat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, rasanya aneh.. hubungan mereka tidak terlihat seperti ayaht tiri dan anak tiri. Entahlah, seperti apa yang terlihat di mata orang lain.

"aku bawa _popcorn_ nya" Sasuke masuk lagi ke dalam _Home theater_ mini miliknya dengan membawa semangkuk besar _popcorn_. Sakura yang duduk di karpet berbulu mengulurkan tangannya mengambil mangkuk besar itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Sasuke ikut duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura, mengabaikan sofa empuk berwarna hitam yang berada di belakang mereka. Rasanya lebih nyaman duduk di karbet berbulu itu dari pada di sofa, itu yang Sakura katakan ketika ia tidak mau mengikuti Sasuke yang duduk di sofa.

Layar besar itu menampilkan sepasang burung berwarna biru yang bernyanyi sebagai pembukaan dari film itu. "bagaimana mungkin burung bisa bernyanyi" dengus Sasuke.

"ssssttt…" Sakura menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, menyuruh Sasuke diam. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa sangat serius hanya menonton film kartun, dan tidak ingin diganggu sedikit pun.

Film baru berputar sepertiga jam dan Sasuke sudah merasa bosan, burung biru yang bernama Blue itu beserta istri dan ketiga anaknya menjelajahi hutan Amazon dan akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan keluarga sang istri di sana. Sungguh film yang mengharukan, itu untuk Sakura. Pikir Sasuke, karena mata Sakura sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika menontonnya. Sasuke tertawa pelan sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran para wanita.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang saat ini sedang menatap serius layar lebar itu dengan sesekali memasukkan _popcorn _ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "kapan filmnya abis? Aku bosan"

" ….." sekali lagi Sakura mengeluarkan suara agar Sasuke tidak berbicara lagi. Sasuke semakin tertawa, ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa yang berada di belakangnnya, memeluk sebuah bantal dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Lebih baik dia tidur saja.

.

Dengan adanya barisan tulisan di layar besar itu menandakan bahwa film telah berakhir. Sakura menguap kecil sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, filmnya benar-benar mengharukan, ia selalu bisa tersentuh menonton sesuatu, bahkan itu hanyalah cerita kartun sekalipun.

"filmnya sudah habis, sekarang kau mau nonton apa?" tanya Sakura, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. mata gadis itu melebar terkejut melihat Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang tidur nyenyak , sambil memeluk sebuah bantal. Sakura memberengut kesal, Pria itu tidur, bukanya ikut menonton. Pantas saja ia tidak mendengar suara Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya juga di sofa dengan mata tetap fokus memandangi wajah Sasuke. Ayah tirinya ini emmang sangat tampan, dan harus Sakura akui, perasaannya kepada Pria ini bukannya menghilang malah semakin berkembang. Haruskah ia menyerah dengan kepada perasaannya saja dan mengatakannya kepada Sasuke?. Sasuke mungkin akan menganggapnya gila karena mencintai ayah tirinya, suami dari ibunya sendiri. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung rasa tersiksa tidak bisa memiliki Pria yang ia cintai.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menepis anak poni Sasuke pelan. Sakura bisa saja nekat, mengingat anak jaman sekarang memang sering melewati batas kesopanan, tetapi ia masih sangat menyayangi ibunya dengan tidak mengatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

Tapi, sampai kapan ia sanggup bertahan dari rasa sakit karena mencintai Pria yang salah?. Kenapa Pria itu harus Uchiha Sasuke bukan Shimura Sai saja?.

Sakura menurunkan tatapannya pada bibir tebal Sasuke, bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata larangan untuk Sakura, bibir yang selalu terlihat menggiurkan untuk di cium. Tidak.. tidak.. tidak boleh Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukankah kau sudah membuat keputusan untuk mengubur perasaanmu saja?. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke layar yang sudah gelap.

Lagi pula, bagaimana ia bisa berfikir untuk mencium Sasuke? betapa kotor pikiran gadis berusia 17 tahun itu?. tapi.. Hei.. jaman sudah berkembang bukan, coba tanya pada siapapun siswa di dunia ini, siapa yang tidak tergoda untuk mencium Uchiha Sasuke jika melihat bibir seksi itu. Sakura pun kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. ia mungkin tidak harus mengubur perasaannya, Sakura bisa saja terus mencintai Sasuke tanpa Sasuke tahu. Benar bukan?.

Sakura berlutut dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, bertumpu dengan tangan kanannya di atas sofa dan tangan kirinya di lantai Sakura pun menunduk di atas wajah Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya dan semakin mendekat, hingga bibirnya menyentuh material lembut milik Sasuke. bibir Sasuke terasa hangat, sama seperti ketika Sakura mencuri ciuman ketika Sasuke sedang sakit, tapi kali ini bibir itu terasa sedikit basah. Sakura terus memejamkan matanya, berlama-lama menempelkan bibirnya disana.

Merasa sudah cukup, Sakura pun menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit, tersenyum Sakura membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang Sakura lihat setelah matanya terbuka adalah mata Sasuke, Pria itu sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang menatapnya.

DEG… DEG… DEG.. Sakura bisa mendengar deguban jantungnya sendiri. Dia tertangkap basah sedang mencuri ciuman, bagaimana ini? apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai alasan?. Mata Sasuke masih terus menatapnya, tanpa berkedip, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sakura pun tidak bisa bergerak, ia menelan salivanya gugup. Mataya bergerak liar karena tatapan Sasuke membuatnya semakin gugup.

"ituu…" Sakura mulai mnegeluarkan suaranya gugup, dan mulai menjauhkan kepalanya. Tuhan, apa yang harus ia katakan?. Sasuke pasti tahu, Sasuke pasti tahu bahwa Sakura mencintainya. "ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Uchiha Sasuke , tadi itu hanya eksperimen.. aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke tengkuk Sakura lalu menarik kepala Sakura agar mendekat lagi padanya. "bukan seperti itu caranya berciuman" suara Sasuke terdengar berat dan serak oleh hasrat yang tiba-tiba muncul, Pria itu lalu menemplekan lagi bibir Sakura pada bibirnya, tangannya yang bebas menarik pinggang Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu hingga gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya. Sasuke mengecap bibir bawah Sakura lalu bibir atas Sakura, lidahnya keluar dan menyentuh bibir Sakura dan membuka pelan bibir gadis itu. menelusupkan lidahnya dan mendesah nikmat ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Sakura.

Nafas Sakura memburu karena ciuman Sasuke, ini pengalaman baru untuknya, ia memang sering melihat adegan berciuman seperti ini di film atau drama. Ia tahu kedua insan di dalam film itu terlihat begitu menikmati proses berciuman mereka, tapi ia tidak bernah tahu rasanya akan senikmat terus mengecap bibirnya, sesekali menyesap lidah Sakura, membuat gadis itu semakin mengerang nikmat. Ini seperti mimpi bisa di cium seperti ini, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja seperti terserang aliran listri yang menggelikan, ia ingin menempel lebih dekat dengan Sasuke karenanya.

Suara decapan itu mengisi ruang _Home theater_ Sasuke. Waktu seakan berhenti, mereka saling menikmati reaksi dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya membelai punggung Sakura, begitu juga Sakura yang mulai menelusupkan jari-jarinya di rambut Sasuke. Mereka menggerakkan kepala mereka ke kiri dan kanan saling mencari kenikmatan dari bibir masing-masing.

"hhh…hhhahhh" Sakura menarik nafasnya panjang-panajang setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, rasanya ia bisa saja pingsan jika Sasuke tidak melepaksan pagutan bibirnya.

"gadis nakal.. sekarang bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Sasuke kasar di telinga Sakura.

Gadis itu masih bernafas tersengal-sengal, ia menelan salivanya sebelum menjawa. "basah" jawabnya polos.

"hanya itu?"

"aku tidak tahu apa la… heemmmpp" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya Sasuke telah menciumnya kembali, kali ini tangan Sasuke tidak hanya membelai punggungnya, tapi juga daerah sekitar pantatnya, menarik gadis itu agar lebih menempel padanya, Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menempel di selangkangannya. Pria itu terangsang, Sakura tahu itu, dia memang adalah gadis kecil yang nakal seperti yang sering Sasuke katakan padanya. Meskipun tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, Sakura tahu apa yang saat ini Sasuke alami, Pria itu mengalami ereksi hingga benda miliknya mengeras karena terangsang. Apa Sasuke akan melakukannya?, tapi itu terlarang untuk mereka berdua bukan?

"Uchiha Sasuke.. kau terangsang" Desah Sakura, ia memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Sasuke turun ke lehernya.

"sial, apa yang kau tahu tentang itu" geram Sasuke parau, ia menarik wajah Sakura agar bertatapan dengannya.

"aku bukan anak kecil Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengatakan aku tahu segalanya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia butuh kejelasan. Dari mana Sakura tahu entang ereksi, dan kenapa Sakura tidak terlihat takut dengan ciuman yang panas itu. apa gadis ini pernah mengalimanya?, Sial..

"Ino pernah mengajakku untuk menontonnya?"

"menonton apa? film dewasa?"

"oo.."

"Hn kau memang benar-benar gadis nakal, itu bukan tontonan untuk anak kecil"

"tapi kami penasaran"

"siapa yang memberikan video itu pada kalian, sial.. kau jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Ino atau siapapun temanmu yang lain"

"Kenapa ?.."

"Haruno Sakura"

"kau harus maklum, itu hanya rasa penasaran anak seumuran kami"

Sasuke mengeram keras lalu mencium Sakura lagi, gadis itu memekik pelan karena benturan bibir mereka yang sedikit keras, Sasuke kembali menjelajahkan lidahnya di mulut Sakura, dan itu membuatnya kembali terangsang. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya lagi sebelum ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "kau pernah berciuman sebelum ini? kapan ciuman pertamamu" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"ini ciuman pertamaku"

"bohong! Katakan yang sejujurnya"

"aku jujur" jawab Sakura bohong, ia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa ciuman pertamanya adalah tempo hari ketika ia mencuri ciuman dari Sasuke yang sedang sakit.

"Sial, sekarang aku harus memperketat kegiatanmu"

"Kenapa..?"

"tidak boleh berjalan-jalan dengan teman-teman lagi"

"Kenapa..?"

"untuk menghindari kejadian menonton film dewasa terulang lagi"

"kami tidak akan menontonnya lagi,Ino dan aku sudah membakar video itu"

"aku tetap tidak akan memperketat kegiatanmu"

"kau tidak bisa begitu, Uchiha Sasuke.."

"aku bisa.. apalagi setelah kau menghancurkan semua pertahananku"

"Ha..? apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menggeser Sakura dari pangkuannya dan mendudukkan gadis itu kembali di atas karpet berbulu.

"semuanya berantakan karena kau menciumku, ya Tuhan." Sasuke memijat pelipisnya lalu menatap Sakura tajam. "kenapa kau menciumku?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah karena malu, kenapa Sasuke akhirnya bertanya setelah mereka berciuman dengan sangat hebat barusan?. "sudah kubilang kan? aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman, aku juga belum boleh pacaran, jika kau membolehkan ku pacaran aku akan mencobanya dengan pacarku"

"Sial, kau tidak akan kuizinkan untuk memiliki pacar jika niatmu berpacaran hanya itu"

"jadi jangan protes karena aku menciummu" jawab Sakura kesal. Ia menolehkan wajannya ke samping.

"apa aku protes? Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura, agar kembali menatap wajahnya lagi. "dengar, ini semua salahmu jika nanti terjadi hal-hal yang tidak kau inginkan?"

"apaa..?" Sakura membelalakan matanya terkejut, apa maksud Sasuke

"setelah kau menciumku Sakura.., hubungan kita tidak akan bisa sama seperti dulu lagi"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, tentu saja ia tahu. Mereka akan merasa canggung setelah ciuman tadi, mereka tidak akan bisa akrab lagi seperti sebelum ini. Tidak bisa menjadi ayah tiri dan anak tiri yang akur lagi. hubungan mereka menjadi kaku kembali. Dan itu semua adalah kesalahannya. "aku tahu, maafkan aku"

Sasuke mendesah lalu memejamkan matanya kemudian tertawa, tertawa begitu puas. Sakura harus mengerutkan alisnya karena bingung, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang gila?. Apa karena pengaruh ciumannya begitu dasyat untuk Pria itu?. tapi, memang Sakura yang mulai mencium Sasuke duluan, dan itu hanya sebatas menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke, Pria itulah yang kemudian melanjutkan ciuman itu menjadi ciuman panas, hingga bermain lidah.

Sakura masih duduk dalam diam, menunggu Sasuke berhenti tertawa, rasanya ia butuh kejelasan kenapa Pria itu bisa tertawa?. Apa Pria itu tidak merasa aneh dengan tindakannya tadi? Mencium ayah tirinya sendiri, tapi Sasuke juga jadi bersemangat setelahnya. Ini aneh.. sungguh aneh..

Sasuke berhenti tertawa lalu menoleh kepada Sakura, Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung karena tiba-tiba Pria itu mendekat padanya dan kembali menciumnya lagi. Sakura kembali terhanyut dalam ciuman itu. Sasuke menciumnya tanpa habis, seolah-olah ia memang ingin meresapi dan menikmati bibir Sakura, ini aneh sungguh aneh. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? tapi apapun itu, Sakura menyukainya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke, dan ikut membalas ciuman Sasuke. nafas mereka seolah-olah menjadi satu, menderu dengan tempo yang sama, mengirimkan getaran-getaran sensual melalui tangan Sasuke yang mengusap lemput paha Sakura, Sasuke bisa gila jiak terus berciuman seperti ini.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumananya, mengusap bibir Sakura yang bengkak akibat perbuatannya. Berbisik dengan nada suara yang terdengar seksi dan menggetarkan nurani Sakura . "aku tahu rasa bibirmu pasti akan sangat manis tapi tidak pernah kubanyangkan ketika merasakannya akan membuatku mabuk. Bibirmu.. Tuhan, benar-benar membuatku gila.. akhirnya aku bisa merasakannya" Sasuke mencium Sakura lagi. "begitu lembut, manis dan…" mencium Sakura lagi. "membuatku ketagihan"

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan, apakah maksudnya Pria itu sudah lama ingin menciumnya? Tapi sejak kapan?"

"aku tidak mengerti. Uchiha Sasuke.. apa kau tidak merasa ini aneh? Aku menciummu dan kau balas menciumku. Tidakkah ini perbuatan yang gila, kita ayah dan anak"

"tiri.." potong Sasuke. "kau jangan lupa.. kita bukan ayah dan anak kandung"

"memang ada bedanya?"

"tentu saja ada.. kau tidak pernah memanggilku Ayah kan?"

"kau tidak menyuruhku"

"benar.. karena itu, kita bukan ayah dan anak"

"lalu.. kita apa..?"

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di permukaan leher putih Sakura. Mereka apa..? Sasuke tidak menemukan kata lain untuk itu. "pasangan aneh?" jawab Sasuke asal. Sakura mendorong jauh Sasuke dengan menempelkan tangannya di dada Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lama, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang merasuki Sasuke. bukankah Sasuke mencintai ibunya? Lalu kenapa Pria itu sekarang mencium putri dari wanita yang dicintainya?. "Uchiha Sasuke.. kenapa kau mencintai Kaa-sana..?"

Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia akan mengatakannya sekarang. "aku tidak mencintai ibumu"

"ne..?" apa katanya? Sasuke tidak mencintai ibunya? Lalu kenapa dia menikahi ibunya?

"kami menikah karena.."

dddrrttt..ddrrtt…drrrtt.. Sasuke menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar, menampilkan nama seseorang yang juga ia sayangi; Ibunya. "sebentar" Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya karena tahu ibunya jarang menelpon jika bukan karena keadaan mendesak. "nee Kaa-sana?"

"_Sasuke-kun.. apa kau bisa pulang nak?_"

"kenapa..?"

"_ada seseorang disini yang mengacau di rumah"_

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "siapa..?"

"_dia menyebutkan namanya Haruno Sumru_"

"Sasuke-kun..?" Sasuke menolehkan kapalanya ke arah Sakura, jelas wanita itu mendengar suara ibunya.

"Iya aku kesana" Sasuke menutup teleponnya lalu menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya.

"kenapa Paman mencarimu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"aku tidak tahu.. "jawab Sasuke acuh.

"kau mau pulang? Aku ikut"

"tidak kau disini saja"

"kenapa?"

"karena dia berbahaya untukmu"

"tapi dia pamanku, pamanku tidak pernah kasar padaku"

"aku tetap tidak ingin mempertemukan kalian"

"mungkin Paman merindukanku"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, jika memang hanya itu alasannya Sasuke akan senang hati mempertemukan mereka. Tapi masalahnya adalah Pria itu hanya ingin memerasnya dengan memakai alasan Sakura. Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura pelan "tetap disini"

"Kenapa ?.."

"Sakura.."

"baiklah.. tapi dengan satu syarat"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "kali ini kau ingin apa?"

"aku ingin liburan bersama teman-temanku di pantai"

Sasuke terdiam, liburan? Di pantai? Ada banyak orang, Pria.. bikini.. "Apa!.. minta yang lain, handphone baru?"

"aku ingin liburan kepantai.. pantai.. pantai.." tegas Sakura,

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, apa pilihannya, mengizinkan Sakura berlibur ke pantai atau mengajak gadis itu ikut bersamanya. "asal kau janji tidak ada bikini"

"bikini itu termasuk ke dalam paket liburan ke pantai…"

"tidak ada bikini, kau boleh pergi"

"cck.. kenapa kau terdengar seperti pacar yang protektive" decak Sakura. "baiklah, tidak ada bikini"

"baiklah.. kau boleh pergi"

"kyaa.. Sasu.. kau yang terhebat" Sakura memeluk Sasuke sebagai ungkapan kegembiraannya, pelukan itupun Sasuke manfaatkan lagi dengan kembali mencium Sakura. Bibir mereka seperti memang tercipta untuk saling saling mengecap. Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke mencecap lidah gadis itu, rasanya begitu nikmat, membuat dirinya dan juga Sasuke kembali diserang oleh rasa saling membutuhkan. Butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke tersadar bahwa waktu telah berlalu cukup lama karena ciuman itu, ia melepaskan bibir Sakura. Lalu mengusap bibir itu lagi.

"apa setelah ini kita memiliki hubungan terlarang Sasu..?" bisik Sakura dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

"entalah, apa kau mau menjalin hubungan terlarang denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku gadis yang suka hal-hal yang menantang" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"kalau begitu, kita menjalin hubungan terlarang ayah dan anak tiri"

.

Sakura menelpon Ino dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan ikut pergi ke pantai karena telah mendapatkan izin dari Sasuke. Ino berseru gembira saat itu juga, begitu juga Sakura yang sangat bersemangat menyambut liburan mereka. Sasuke terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Sakura akan berlibur besok, setelah menceramahi Sakura tentang harus memberitahukannya jauh-jauh hari jika ingin berlibur Sasuke pun akhirnya pasrah dan mengizinkan gadis itu pergi besok pagi.

Sakura lansung mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam tas berpergiannya. Ia memasukkan beberapa celana _hotpant _ serta beberapa kaos dan bikini. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya teringat akan syarat yang di ajukan oleh Sasuke kemudian gadis itu menaikkan bahunya. Toh, Sasuke tidak akan melihat dia memakai bikini, lalu Sakura pun akhirnya menyimpan bikini itu ke dalam tas dan tertawa puas. Dia memang gadis nakal, ibunya selalu kewalahan mengatasi kenakalan Sakura. Di bibir dia memang selalu patuh tapi diam-diam Sakura selalu melanggar larangan yang di berikan ibunya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"haaah.. Uchiha Sasuke, kau bukan apa-apa jika bisa menghentikanku memakai bikini ini" gadis itu kembali tertawa puas.

.

.

Sasuke menatap geram Pria itu. ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Pria itu bisa menemukan rumah ibunya, sekaligus lega karena rumah ini yang ia ketahui, bukan rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Sakura. "Haruno Sumru. aku sudah memberikanmu uang minggu lalu kenapa kau datang lagi?"

Pria itu meludah kasar. "uang itu kurang"

"itu cukup untuk kebutuhanmu selama tiga bulan, jika saja tidak kau pakai untuk berjudi"

"yaaakk.. aku tidak butuh ceramahmu, berikan saja aku uang"

"aku tidak akan memberikanmu uang lagi, pergilah"

"baiklah aku akan memintanya pada keponakan tersayangku saja" Pria itu memutar tubuhnya lalu melangkah menjauh, ia memutar lagi tubuhnya karena Sasuke tidak menghentikannya seperti sebelum-sebeum ini.

"jika kau berani melakukannya, aku akan menjamin kau akan masuk penjara. Tidak peduli kau paman Sakura sekalipun"

"oh yaa..? kita lihat saja nanti Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke memandangi Pria itu pergi menjauhi rumah ibunya. Ia melirik ke halaman rumah yang sudah kacau akibat perbuatan Pria pemabuk itu tadi. Beruntung Pria itu tidak pernah tahu dimana dia dan Sakura tinggal, jika Pria itu berhasil menemukan Sakura, Sasuke bisa gila.

"apa dia adik iparmu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar kalimat itu,namun ia tidak bisa membantah Pria itu memang adik iparnya.

"Kaa-san tidak terluka kan?"

"tidak.. Kaa-san baik-baik saja,ada Kakashi yang melindungi Kaa-sana…" jawab ibunya menenangkan. "sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?"

"uang.. untuk berjudi"

Ibunya menarik nafasnya, ia tahu alasan kenapa putranya menikah dengan wanita yang usianya jauh di atas Sasuke, bahkan usia wanita itu hanya lebih mudah tiga tahun dari ibunya. Awalnya Mikoto menolak pernikahan itu, tapi karena Sasuke bersikeras dan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya Mikoto pun menyerah. Semua demi gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya ibunya.

Sasuke memegang perutnya, mendadak ia kelaparan, memang dirumah tadi ia belum sempat menyantap apa-apa, terlalu asik menikmati bibir Sakura setelah mereka selesai menonton, melupakan makan malam yang harus mereka santap. Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum teringat tentang ciumannya dengan Sakura.

"kenapa..? kenapa tersenyum bahagia seperti itu? ada apa?" tanya Mikoto curiga.

"baiklah" Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya dan semakin tersenyum bahagia.

"ooh.. kenapa..? apa ada kejadian yang membahagiakan? Ceritakan pada Kaa-sana?"

"baiklah.. Kaa-sana.. aku lapar, ayo makan" Sasuke mendorong ibunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, mengelak pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ibunya itu. ia tidak akan mengatkaan pada siapapun tentang apa yang membuatnya tersenyum, cukup dia dan Sakura saja yang tahu, apa yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

"lala..lalalal..lalalala…" gadis itu bersenandung ringan sambil mendengarkan alunan musik yang terpasang melalu _earphone_ di telinganya. Dengan memakai celana hotpants berwarna biru dan kemeja berwarna putih yang ia ikat ujung bajunya dia atas perutnya Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Menenteng tasnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Mendengar suara lembut Sakura, Sasuke yang sedang memanggang pancake di penggorengan tersenyum. "Cherry.. kau terdengar sangat gembira pagi ini" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan melebarkan matanya melihat penampilan Sakura.

"Tentu.. ini liburan pertamaku setelah penat dengan pelajaran di sekolah" Sakura melepaskan _earphone_ dari telingannya dan duduk di meja. Sasuke mematikan api kompor dan mendekati Sakura.

"bajumu apa tidak terlalu minim?"

"oh.. ayolah Sasuke.. apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Ini musim panas, tentu saja baju seperti ini yang harus dipakai.

Sasuke memelototkan matanya lalu melirik ke tas Sakura yang berada di atas meja. "kau tidak bawa bikini kan?"

"tidak" jawab Sakura cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya lalu berjalan menghampiri tas itu. di bukanya tas Sakura dan mulai memeriksa isi tas itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan berusaha menghentikan Sasuke, namun Pria itu tidak bisa dihentikan, tangan Sakura terlalu kecil untuk menghentikan kekuatan Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan satu stel bikini berwarna Merah dengan corak bunga berwarna pink. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura memang gadis yans selalu bandel, seperti anak seusia Sakura yang lainnya.

"sialan.. kau melanggar persyaratanku, kau mau di larang pergi Hah!?" geram Sasuke.

"aku hanya membawanya saja, belum tentu memakainya" elak Sakura

"kau tidak akan membawanya jika tidak memakainya" geram Sasuke."kau tidak boleh pergi"

Sakura menatap Sasuke geram, Pria itu kenapa sangat protektiv padanya?, Sasuke memang ayah tirinya, tapi semenjak ciuman yang mereka lakukan kemarin hubungan mereka otomatis berubah menjadi hubungan yang aneh, tapi Pria itu tetap tidak berhak melarang Sakura bukan?.

Sakura memasang ekspresi sedih, melirik sekali ke arah Sasuke dan mendesah. "ini liburanku setelah aku lelah harus terus belajar, kenapa kau tega membuatku terkurung disini terus?" gadis itu mulai berakting seperti seorang gadis lemah yang tersiksa karena dilarang untuk berlibur. Seperti yang sering ia lakukan kepada ibunya berpura-pura sedih hingga akhirnya ibunya mengalah dan memberikan apa yang Sakura inginkan.

"aku tidak akan termakan akting bodohmu itu" jawab Sasuke, yang langsung mematahkan akting Sakura. Sakura mendesah kemudian menatap tajam Sasuke, apa ada cara lain membujuk Pria ini?.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke, lalu menyentukan jari telunjuknya di dada Sasuke. "Sasu-kun.." ujarnya manja, mengeluarkan semua aegyo nya untuk merayu Sasuke. "boleh yaaa..? yaa..? sekali saja" Sakura menarik jarinya dan menunjuk angka satu tepat d idepan bibirnya, sambil memasang ekspresi memohon dnegan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Semua oang selalu luluh jika seseorang memasang _puppy eyes_ bukan?.

Sasuke menggigit pipi bagian dalamnnya, bagaimana mungkin gadis ini bisa membuatnya menegang hanya dengan melihat _puppy eyes_ itu. Sial.. Sasuke menyandarkan pantatnya di tepian meja makan lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "cium aku, lalu kau boleh pergi" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, menempelkan tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan menarik gadis itu agar lebih menempel padanya, bahkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka pun ikut menempel, Sakura sedikit terlonjak namun tidak melangkah mundur, dia harus pergi berlibur apapun juga caranya.

Sasuke mendesah ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya di tekan oleh tubuh Sakura, kau lihat Uchiha Sasuke, ini akibatnya jika kau keluar dari pertahananmu. Sial, gadis ini masih di bawah umur untuk merasakan betapa kerasnya dirimu. Baiklah, tahan libidomu bung.. kau boleh menciumnya tapi tidak menidurinya, Sasuke memeluk pSakura, menahan gadis itu agar tetap berada pada tempatnya.

"apa hubungan terlarang kita dimulai dari sekarang Ayah?"

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu Cherry"

Sakura tertawa kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir Sasuke, Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya sedikit lalu membuka mulutnya ketika bibir Sakura menempel diatas bibirnya, dengan cepat Sasuke pun melahap bibir manis gadis itu. Sakura harus menjerit tertahan karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, tangannya mencengkeram kuat rambut Sasuke. Mereka menyesap dan mengecap bibir masing-masing, saling menerima dan memberi.

"hhhh… Sasuuu" Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura, menurunkan bibirnya keleher Sakura, mengecup garis nadi yang berdennyut di leher gadis itu, semakin turun dan turun hingga ke kerah teratas kemeja Sakura. Sakura merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya, menginginkan bibir Sasuke tidak hanya berhenti di lehernya. Ia ingin lebih, dan keinginannya itu terkabul ketika Sasuke melepaskan satu kancing teratas Sakura, lalu kancing kedua hingga Bra Sakura terpampang di depan mata Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat bra itu, ia tahu Sakura sering memakai Bra yang bermotif lucu, tentu saja Sasuke sering melihat itu di jemuran pakaian mereka. Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya di atas gundukan dada Sakura, membuat gadis itu memekik pelan dan semakin mencengkeram rambut Sasuke.

"kau benar-benar memiliki payudara eoh? kukira bra ini hanya hiasan" bisik Sasuke diatas dada Sakura.

"aku sudah bilang, aku bukan anak kecil" jawab Sakura dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menghisap kulit putih gadis itu. tidak hanya disatu tempat Sasuke menghisap ditempat lain lagi, membuat Sakura mengerang frustasi. Apa yang ia inginkan? Ia ingin Sasuke tidak hanya menghisap dadanya, ia ingin Pria itu melepaskan bra nya dan mencium puncak payudaranya. Ya Tuhan, Haruno Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa otakmu jadi begitu kotor?. Ini semua salah Sasuke.

"Sasu…" Sasuke menurunkan bibirnya melewati bra Sakura dan mengecup perut Sakura, Pria itu kembali menghisap kulit putih Sakura, membuat gadis itu semakin gila, ia ingin lebih, sesuatu dibawah tubuhnya menghangat dan basah. Apa itu? apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya?.

Sasuke mengeram tertahan, celananya semakin sempit, ia tahu Sakura basah dibawah sana, karena saat ini tempat itu menghangat meyentuh pangkal pahanya yang menegang. Tuhan, Sasuke menginginkan gadis ini, ingin memasuki gadis ini.

Tidak, Uchiha Sasuke tahan dirimu.

Sasuke menarik kepalanya menjauh, nafasnya tersengal-sengal begitu juga dengan Sakura, mata mereka saling bertatapan. Sakura memandangi Sasuke dengan perasaan bingung, mereka mungkin sudah sepakat dengan hubungan ini, tapi gadis itu masih terlihat bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Apa ini wajar untuk mereka lakukan bersama?.

Sasuke kembali mengancingkan kemeja Sakura, menghindari untuk menatap dada Sakura yang terekspos, Sasuke menahan sekuat tenaga sejak tadi untuk tidak melepaskan bra itu dari tempatnya, Bertahanlah Uchiha Sasuke. Selama ini kau bisa menahannya kan, maka sekarang kau pun bisa.

"setelah kau pulang dari berlibur, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ujar Sasuke.

"apa..?"

"tentang semuanya, tentang kenapa kau menikah dengan ibumu, dan kenapa aku menciummu seperti ini" gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memang butuh penjelasan.

"apa kau menyukaiku Sasu?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"lebih dari sekedar menyukaimu" Bisik Sasuke, mencium pelan pelipis kanan Sakura. 'hingga aku rela melakukan ini semua' tambah Sasuke dalam hati. "nanti akan kujelaskan, setelah kau pulang"

"Benarkah.." Sakura tersenyum, dengan kalimat setelah ia pulang itu artinya Sasuke mengizinkan Sakura untuk pergi berlibur.

Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya dan memasukan kembali bikini milik Sakura ke dalam tas gadis itu, Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung, dia boleh memakainya?. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi bertanya itu tersenyum licik.

"coba saja jika kau berani memakianya Cherry"

"kenapa..? kau mau mengancamku?"

"Tidak" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menyalakan lagi kompornya dan lanjut memasak. "jika kau tidak malu orang-orang akan melihat tanda itu"

"tanda?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia kemudian menoleh ketubuhnya, bagian bajunya sudah terkancing sampai ke atas tapi Sakura bisa melihatnya, dadanya memerah di beberapa tempat, merah keunguan. Sakura memeriksa sampai kebagian perut dan melihat tanda merah itu juga disana.

"ini apa..?"

Sasuke memutar kepalanya sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "_Kiss mark_, kupikir Haruno Sakura tahu segalanya"ledek Sasuke.

"aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sasuke menaikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban, Pria itu sengaja memberikan banyak kissmark di dada dan perut Sakura agar Sakura tidak bisa memakai bikini.

"Uchiha Sasuke…. sialan kau…"

"Hn.."

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan stasiun kereta api. Matanya menyipit tajam melihat kerumunan para siswa yang sekarang sudah memakai pakaian bebas berkumpul menjadi satu, berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu teman-teman mereka datang semuanya. Sasuke melihat satu wajah yang memang sengaja ia hapal.

"Pria itu juga ikut?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura mengambil tasnya di belakang. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sakura menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, siapa Pria yang Sasuke tanyakan?.

Sakura melihat Sai ada bersama teman-temannya yang lain, sekarang gadis itu mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. "aah.. tentu saja, kami kan berada di satu sekolah yang sama"

Sasuke menyipitkan matany lalu menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu. "jangan pergi"

"apa lagi Uchiha Sasuke..? apa kau tidak bosan berdebat terus denganku?" rengek Sakura kesal. Dia hanya ingin menikmati liburannya, tapi kenapa Sasuke susah sekali melepaskannya?.

"aku tidak suka pada Pria itu, dia pasti berusaha mendekatimu lagi, apa kau sudah menolaknya?"

Sakura diam sejenak lalu mendesah. "aku berusaha menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini jadi aku belum sempat menolaknya"

"kenapa..? apa kau menyukainya?"

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa di ulur-ulur. Tolak saja langsung"

"karena aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kami, jika aku menggantungnya itu memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk memikirkan ulang tentang perasaannya bukan?"

"jika kau mengulur waktu itu akan membuatnya semakin penasaran dan terus mengejarmu. Tolak dia segera"

"okee.. aku akan menolaknya sekarang.. kau puas? Jadi biarkan aku pergi" Sasuke masih diam, memegang tangan Sakura semakin erat. "Sasuu…" desah Sakura frustasi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah depan, ke kerumunan teman-teman Sakura, sial.. kenapa sulit sekali baginya untuk melepas Sakura yang hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa sekolahnya? Sasuke ingin sekali mengurung Sakura di rumah, jauh dari para Pria lain. sebelum ini ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat cemburu, tapi sekarang? Setelah mereka berciuman panas, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk merasa takut gadis ini akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, gadis yang sengaja ia dekati melalui ibunya. Gadis yang membuatnya rela menikahi ibunya dulu baru mendekatinya.

"kau tahu, Setelah kejadian kemarin dan pagi tadi, kau sudah menjadi milikku" jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"apa maksudmu?"

"hubungan terlarang kita Sakura, bukan hanya sekedar bualan. Kau harus ingat ada kata hubungan disana yang berarti ada komitmen di dalammnya" Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung. Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura hingga tubuhnya terbawa ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. "kata hubungan terlarang di dalamnya menjelaskan bahwa ada sepasang kekasih yang menjalin cinta tetapi terlarang, kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya sekali. "apa itu artinya kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Genius.. itulah maksudku" Puji Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Apa itu artinya cintanya akan berbalas? Jadi sekarang ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya lagi? ia bisa terang-terangan memperhatikan Sasuke? mencium Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke?.

Tetapi tia-tiba Sakura terdiam, jika mereka sepasang kekasih, itu artinya Sakura menghianati ibunya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. mereka berdua menghianati ibunya. "tidak.. tidak boleh, Kaa-sanpasti sedih jika tahu tentang hubungan kita"

"Ibumu tidak akan sedih, dia malah akan bahagia"

"kenapa begitu?"

"bagaimana jika kita pulang, dan aku akan menjelaskannya padamu?"

"Tidak.. aku ingin kepantai"

Sasuke menempelkan hidungnya di permukaan leher Sakura lalu berbisik dengan nada sensual. "ke pantainya nanti saja bersamaku, berdua saja.. hn?"

"Kenapa ?.. aku ingin bersama teman-temanku" jawab Sakura, bersikeras ingin menikmati liburannya bersama teman-temannya. "Sasuuu… yaaa..?"

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap lama wajah Sakura. "kau ingat, kau sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi jangan melirik Pria lain" Sakura tersenyum malu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "cium aku dulu sebelum kau pergi"

Dengan semangat Sakura mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, belajar dari cara Sasuke menciumnya Sakura pun mencium Sasuke dengan memainkan lidahnya dengan sangat ahli, membuat Sasuke mengerang nikmat dan semakin memeluk Sakura, menarik Gadis itu dengan satu tarikan yang membawa Sakura duduk dipangkuannya. Mobil sempit itu terasa semakin sempit ketika Sakura berada di pangkuan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengusap punggung Sakura dengan gerakan sensual, mengirimkan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuh gadis itu, Sakura mendesah dan membalas Sasuke dengan mengusap rahang Pria itu, ia menyukai rahang Pria itu karena rahang itulah yang membuat kesan Sasuke semakin tampan dan tegas. Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke depan mencari-cari dua gundukan lembut yang penuh yang baru ia temukan pagi tadi di tubuh Sakura. Membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget karena Sasuke meremasnya secara mendadak Hingga tangan Sakura menyentuh klakson mobil.

TEEEETTTT… Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti berciuman, nafas mereka terenga-engah menoleh ke depan, orang-orang yang berada di luar otomatis menoleh pada mobil mereka, termasuk teman-teman Sakura. Bagaimana ini, mereka pasti melihat Sakura duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. cepat-cepat Sakura pindah ke bangkunya tadi dan merapikan dirinya.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya sambil melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Beruntung karena kaca mobilnya adalah kaca _spy_ yang hanya bisa melihat keluar tetapi tidak bisa melihat ke dalam. "pergilah Cherry.. sebelum aku melahapmu lagi"

"oo.. Sampai Jumpa.." Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu keluar dari mobil, melambai untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Sasuke dan berlari ke arah teman-temannya. Sakura menoleh sekali lagi ke arah mobil dan bernafas lega ketika ia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke dari luar, jika ada yang melihat mereka bercumbu seperti tadi apa yang akan orang-orang bicarakan?. Sepasang ayah dan anak tiri bercumbu?. Tidaaakk.. orang-orang tidak boleh tahu tentang hubungan terlarang mereka berdua. Sakura tahu, jika itu akan berpengaruh buruk untuk reputasi dirinya dan juga Sasuke. jadi ini harus di sembunyikan, yaah.. sesuai dengan namanya bukan? Hubungan terlarang.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menoleh ke atas, ke langit biru yang berawan putih. "_Kaa-sanizinkan aku mencintai suamimu.., izinkan aku menjadi kekasihnya_".

"Sakura-Chan.. kenapa lama sekali, cepatlah" Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara sahabatnya, dan tersenyum bahagia, setelah akhirnya ia tidak perlu lagi menutupi perasaannya pada Sasuke sekarang Sakura akan menikmati liburannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Gomen.. ayah tiriku sedikit cerewet pagi ini"

"aah.. aku tidak akan mengeluh jika yang mengomeliku setampan ayah tirimu, beruntungnya kau. Sakura"

"apanya yang beruntung?, kau ini" Sakura menoyor kepala Ino, tapi Ino memang benar. Siapapun pasti rela jika di omeli oleh ayah sekeren Sasuke.

"Sakura.." suara Sai menginterupsi Sakura dan Ino, Sakura menegakkan dirinya lalu menghadap kepada Sai. "akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sekali menghindariku" ujar Pria itu kecewa.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mobil Sasuke, hanya untuk memastikan apakah Pria itu sudah pergi atau belum, dan ternyata Pria itu belum pergi. Dia malah berdiri bersandar dikepala mobilnya menatap Sakura, Pria itu membuat garis lurus di lehernya seperti gerakan memotong leher, memberikan peringatan kepada Sakura untuk cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sai. Sakura tertawa pelan lalu menoleh lagi kepada Sai.

"Sai... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…"

.

.

.

.

Pria itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat keponakannya ayng cantik masuk ke dalam kereta, ia tidak suka jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Ia akan menadapatkan uang dari pria kaya itu. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bisa berjudi atau minum minuman beralkohol lagi, hidupnya tergantung dari itu semua. Maka inilah yang ia lakukan, membuntuti keponakannya pergi bersama teman-temannya jauh dari Uchiha Sasuke yang mengurung Sakura terus menerus di rumah yang ia tidak tahu berada dimana.

"aaahh.. Sakura, Paman rindu padamu" Pria itu berbisik penuh arti ketika melangkahkan kakinya ikut masuk ke dalam kereta yang dinaiki oleh Sakura. "semoga kau bisa banyak menghasilkan uang untukku"

.

.

Sasuke masuk lagi ke dalam mobilnya dan bersiap untuk melajukan mobilnya ketika ia melihat Pria itu. Haruno Sumru. apa yang ia lakukan disini?. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Sial…" Sasuke memukul kemudi sambil melajukan mobilnya kencang ke arah tujuan kereta Sakura. Menyusul kereta denga mobil lebih mudah, karena laju mobilnya bisa lebih cepat dari kereta.

Pria itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari hubungannya dengan Sakura, tidak salah jika Heewon menyuruhnya menikahinya agar perwalian Sakura jatuh padanya dari pada adiknya yang sering mabuk-mabukan. Apa jadinya jika Sakura hidup berdua saja dengan Pria itu? Sasuke berdigik, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa ayng akan terjadi, tidak.. Sakura tidak akan pernah ia serahkan pada Pria itu, pada siapapun juga. Sakura miliknya, sejak ia pertama kali melihat Sakura, Sasuke sudah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Dan setelah sekarang Sasuke bisa menjaga dan meraih Sakura, siapapun tidak boleh mengambilnya dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

Holaa Haha-Chan kembali lagi nie… sebelumnya Haha minta maaf karena Haha kurang teliti ngeditnya di chap 1 ya. Ok Haha akan perbaiki lagi mungkin di minggu mendatang… dan untuk yang udah Review Haha minta maaf soalnya nggak bisa bales satu satu soalnya jaringan di daerah Haha sulit banget jadi Gomen yaa…. Terus yang minta link nya sabar ya mungkin akan Haha kirim di PM. Ok sekian semoga chap 2 ini nggak mengecewakan

Akhir kata RnR. Semakin banyak kalian Review semakin cepat saya edit dan saya publish. Ok see you


End file.
